


Graduation

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brother Feels, Complete, Fluff, Gen, Graduation, Light Angst, Nervous Sam, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: From here it was Stanford, a life away from Hunting that didn’t include his family because wherever they were, trouble followed. As much as he wants it, Sam's not sure he can do it.





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone in the class of 2017. Congratulations.

Sam shuffled anxiously from foot to foot, standing in front of the full-length mirror in the closet—full length as in, if he stood far back enough, he just may be able to see his whole body inside of it, not that it was likely. Still his nerves got the best of him, and he couldn’t keep from shuffling while he stared at the blue and gold regalia the school had made him wear for graduation.

This was the last day of his life: gradation. It was only downhill from here. From here it was Stanford, a life away from Hunting that didn’t include his family because wherever they were, trouble followed. It was a Winchester thing, and as much as he didn’t like the thought of leaving his brother or his dad, all he could do was hope that the universe would decide to let him leave the Winchester Luck with his family when he left.

“Sam, you ready?”

He turned his eyes to the doorway, fear-filled and shook to the core, to plead silently with his brother.

“Sammy? You okay?”

“Dean, I… I don’t think I can do this.”

To his surprise, Dean scoffed. “Are you kiddin me? After all that crap we went through gettin your transcripts from the two dozen schools you’ve attended for the last decade? Not to mention all that paperwork that we had to sift through—and fill out our _legit_ info on—so you could even apply for scholarships. And the early admissions paperwork. And setting up that dorm. And the extra poker games and high-stakes pool bets and how my shoulder has a crick from the arm-wrestling challenges in every town for some living money until you can find a job.”

“Dean—”

“You’re going. And you’re not gonna look back.”

“I can’t do this, Dean. Dad—”

“I don’t wanna hear it, Sammy. You wanted outta the family business, I get it, I do. But it ain’t gonna be done halfway. It ain’t gonna be done with a single regret, you got that? There’s too much you’re leaving behind for it not to be worth it. You can’t be looking back while you’re gone. You gotta live your life or it ain’t worth it.”

Sam looked away, ashamed.

“Do you want this, Sammy?”

Sam took a deep breath and met his brother’s eyes. “I do.”

“Then go for it, kiddo. I’ll be here to back you the whole way.”

Sam smiled up at him. “Thanks, man.”


End file.
